<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Without You by siyooratrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134499">Not Without You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyooratrash/pseuds/siyooratrash'>siyooratrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Coffee, One Short One Shot [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Decisions, Blood and Injury, F/F, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Pre-Relationship, cursing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyooratrash/pseuds/siyooratrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minji and Siyeon try to escape from an abandoned hotel, riddled with infected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Coffee, One Short One Shot [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Without You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short scene from a bigger idea. I don't know if I will ever write it, but I wanted this characters to see the light somehow.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Runrunrun!!” Minji yells, impatiently waiting for Siyeon to enter the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siyeon shots one more infected and quickly closes the door, urging Minji to block it with everything she can find.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” She exclaims, catching her breath. “That was close…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What were you thinking!?” Minji pushes her, her eyes on the verge of tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome? That thing was going to bite you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You made too much noise!” Minji complains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They can still hear the infected bumping against the door. Siyeon lets herself fall until she sits with her back laying against the wall. Then, with her head, she points to the free spot next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minji rolls her eyes, knowing Siyeon will never change. She will always put her in the first place, even if it means putting her life at risk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if it bit me? What if I was now infected?” Minji sits next to her partner. “You would have wasted that bullet and those things would probably kill you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So?” Siyeon says, visibly tired. “You’re not bitten.” She smirks and rests her head on Minji’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minji remains silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could never forgive me if I lose you.” The younger woman confesses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji and Siyeon have stayed together since they were kids. Minji looks at her, closing her eyes right after trying to memorize all of her facial features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She will never forget the time she first saw her, lost in the woods, all covered in blood. Their parents had died assaulted by some crooks, and they didn’t have the guts to kill a child, so they let her to die alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minji was on her daily walk with one of her dads when they found her, and automatically took her in their village.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna lose you either.” Minji finally speaks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They don’t say anything else. They just stay like that, exhausted, just sitting in silence until the outside noise decreases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siyeon looks at the window -too small for any of them to fit-, it’s almost dusk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should get going.” The younger woman says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji sighs while nodding. “I hope those things are gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siyeon gets up quickly, laughing at her own thoughts. “Don’t worry, I’ll shoot them.” She lends Minji a hand, who takes it gratefully, so she can get up easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll shoot you first at this point…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carefully, they unlock the door. It squeaks, and Siyeon whispers a curse. Minji puts a hand on her back, reassuring her. The opening is big enough for them to fit, they don’t want to risk unnecessary noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji checks right and left with the torch. Everything looks clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, they slowly advance through the hallway, avoiding any room where they hear a suspicious sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Exploring the abandoned hotel looked like a good idea at first. But the building is basically falling apart. Every step, is a risk, and going back to the village is now a whole odyssey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, they see light. The exit is close. Siyeon gets confident and picks up the pace. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s close, it’s close, it’s close. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She repeats to herself as she walks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minji pulls from her partner’s shirt. She doesn’t like the noise that rotten wood makes under their feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siyeon insists on keeping her rything, and Minji continues pulling until they hear a </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stop immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it’s too late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The infected start coming after them, every passing second, they sound closer. Minji gets her bow ready, while Siyeon takes out her knife to complement her gun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first arrives, and Minji takes it down silently. They have to wait a bit more for the two next to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another two arrows, another two down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siyeon looks back. The exit is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> close… She decides to take another step, but that’s their doom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Si!!” Minji exclaims, pushing her as hard as she can. The impulse makes her fall into the pit. Fortunately, her backpack gets stuck on the edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minji!!!” Siyeon yells out of pure panic. She doesn’t care about the infected anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger woman shoots three of them, who were already too close. The sound attracts more of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siyeon crawls on the floor, trying to reach her partner. But it’s impossible, she’s on the other side, and the pit is too big.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, I’ll find something!” She tells her, getting up with frustration. The exit is right next to her, and seeing it makes her tear up out of despair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Si! Get out! I'll find a way out down here! Aaah!!” The backpack breaks and a loose piece of wood shoves into her shoulder. She still hangs, but not for long. “Shitshitshitshit!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay??” Siyeon comes back to check. From her perspective, she can’t see the wound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! I’m fine!” Minji lies. “I’m gonna let myself fall!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siyeon shoots again. “What? No way! I’m not leaving without you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji rolls her eyes. There’s no other way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With great effort, she takes out the hidden knife in her boot and starts cutting the stuck shoulder strap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The hell are you doing??” Siyeon shoots, then looks at her again. “Minji!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Saving you!! Run!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No fucking way!! One last shot and she runs out of ammo. “Shit!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji falls into the dark pit. Siyeon can still see her torch light. She looks at the exit. Going out and get safe is what Minji would want her to do. But there’s no way she can leave her behind, so she jumps, no matter what’s under her feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They have yet many adventures ahead to live together. Tonight it’s not the night they’ll die, tonight’s the night they’ll fight.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What do you think? Are you interested in reading more of this? Please, let me know &lt;3</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Twitter user: @radicalmomocist</p><p>Here's my <b><a href="https://curiouscat.me/radicalmomocist">curiouscat</a></b></p><p>If you like what I write and feel like buying me a coffee, you can do it <b><a href="https://ko-fi.com/radicalmomocist">here</a></b> &lt;3</p><p>Each donation = One short oneshot!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>